Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U: Making A Mess of Things
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. When these challengers hit the battlefield, things are gonna get colorful... and messy.


**Vile: Didn't expect to see me here this quick, did you? Yeah, with all the spare time I had after posting, playing Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and having Splatoon on the mind yesterday, I had the idea to create a fake reveal trailer for the Inklings, much like I did with Wonder-Red. I came up with their moveset a while back for the fun of it, so I guess this fic wasn't too far off. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U: Making A Mess of Things

Out in a large ocean area, an oil rig stands tall yet abandoned, the only visible life around being seagulls flitting about. Three Smashers, Zero Suit Samus, Palutena, and Lucina, wandered aimlessly through this place, seemingly looking for something or keeping on their guard, Palutena putting her hand to her forehead in order to try and see something.

As they were walking, a small "splat" caught their ears, making them brandish their weapons, only for Samus to look down and notice that she had merely stepped in a strange orange ink that coated part of the ground. Sighing in frustration, Samus motioned for the two of them to follow her.

However, two small eyes opened within the ink, then ripples moved through it as something clearly swam within the orange goop. The creature, a small orange squid, leapt from one ink pile to another and climbed up a wall, leaping into a giant area of ink in a square portion of the rig, lying in wait behind a corner.

Samus, Palutena, and Lucina approached the very same area. As they turned the corner, the squid within the ink underwent a quick transformation out of it. However, Samus heard the sound of it and quickly turned, pointing her Paralyzer in that direction, only to also have a cartoony-looking gun pointed back at her, held by a 14-year-old humanoid girl with pointy ears, orange eyes with black markings around them, a t-shirt and shorts, and orange hair that, notably, had two squid tentacles dangling from the front.

Samus and the girl kept their weapons pointed forward for a moment, Palutena and Lucina on their guards, but the girl looked at them curiously, lowering her weapon. The Smashers were confused at the way this girl was acting, as she was now looking around. Then, the sound of something being fired was heard. The younger girl knew where it was coming from and pointed, causing the Smashers to notice bullets of blue ink flying at them. All four of them quickly dodged the bullets, causing part of the ground to be inked blue.

The younger girl looked up in the direction of the blue bullets, and on a small ramp, another figure rose up from blue ink, going from blue squid to a boy the same age as the squid girl, having blue eyes and hair, the latter having smaller tentacles tied in a topknot. He shot a smirk toward the younger girl, who got back into a prime position and shot a smirk right back to him, their heads and upper bodies going into a split-screen character splash.

* * *

 **Character Splash: INKLINGS CLAIM THEIR TURF!**

* * *

*Cue Music: Splatoon Main Theme*

The Inkling boy made a gesture behind him, and Shulk, Pit, and (male) Robin moved into view from the other side of the wall the ramp was on, causing Samus, Palutena, and Lucina to move to the Inkling girl's side, the girl acknowledging their help. The two Inklings made eye contact again before both teams rushed forward, ink bullets flying from both Inklings' Splattershots as the screen faded to white.

*Gameplay Footage*

The orange girl Inkling and blue boy Inkling landed on the base platform of Battlefield, the two of them not facing each other and giving a rock-on sign to the camera with a grin. The boy Inkling was no longer on-screen when the scene changed to the girl Inkling firing rapid blasts from the Splattershot at Mario, none of them slowing Mario down as he rushed her and got her with his slide kick. However, the Inkling retaliated with a downward jab with an Inkbrush, her firing more blasts from the Splattershot while moving as Mario ran away. Eventually the Inkling rushed him, charging him with a Splat Roller, then knocking him into the air with an upward Inkbrush swipe, then jumping up to pelt him with more Splattershot ink shots.

A few scenes of the boy and girl Inklings fighting other Smashers begin playing, showing off various moves: The Splat Charger being charged up before firing a long-range shot (that tagged Fox in the back), Peach getting Meteor Smashed by a downward slam with a Splat Roller in mid-air, a boy Inkling swiping Bowser in mid-air with the Inkbrush, then firing an uncharged Splat Charger shot behind him to counter Ganondorf's ambush, a girl Inkling rapidly shooting the ground before setting an Ink Mine, which Luigi was unfortunate enough to walk over (getting an explosion of orange ink for his troubles), and Kirby getting pelted with a Blaster round from below, only for the Inkling to jump after him and barrage him with shots from an Aerospray MG.

The match then changed to an 8-Player Smash on Saltspray Rig with 8 Inklings battling each other, four girls (orange, cyan, purple, yellow) and four boys (blue, pink, green, red). They began using all the moves at their disposal to deal with each other, splatting and smacking their way through everything. The elevators of Saltspray Rig provided a couple good ambushes.

The Inklings began grabbing the other Inklings, with their throws having them pelt their foe with ink blasts if they threw them any way but forward. The pink Inkling even bashed the green one a few times with the back of his Splattershot before throwing him.

However, the yellow one, who was getting pelted by two Splattershots at once, pulled out a Bubbler shield and began counterattacking, the ink shots bouncing harmlessly off of the shield. After a while of attacking, though, the shield was eventually shattered by enough attacks, and a Splat Charger shot sent her clear off the stage for a KO.

The red Inkling was also knocked off the stage, but as he fell, he quickly turned into a squid and gave a powerful rocket jump, letting him reach the edge of the stage and grab it, pulling himself back up before pulling out an Inkzooka, firing a few shots at the other Inklings, one of the tornadoes pushing the recovering cyan Inkling away from the stage, making her fall to her fate as KO'd. Unfortunately for him, a blue Splat Bomb landed near him before exploding, knocking him off the stage as well. The camera was moved to show the blue boy Inkling in the frame before it exploded, him turning into a squid after the red Inkling got sent offstage.

Then, the orange Inkling grabbed the Smash Ball, and with a backflip, a missile appeared on her back, the Inkling covering her ears before it launched. An orange warning cursor appeared over her, then a torrent of orange ink slammed the stage, catching 5 other Inklings in the blast and KO'ing them, leaving behind a lot of ink that the remaining Inklings found themselves moving slower in. The orange Inkling then had the camera zoom in on her as she fired more rapid-fire ink shots, the screen changing into the game's name appearing on-screen, the 3DS and Wii U versions getting their respective flame colors.

*Trailer Footage*

The seagulls cawed as they flew Saltspray Rig, now covered in orange and blue ink, and the 8 Smashers were no longer fighting each other, instead choosing to just chill out. The boy Inkling handed the girl Inkling a soda, and the two of them did a cheers before downing their drinks.

The screen then fades to black, with the copyright information appearing on-screen.

* * *

 **Smash Schematics: Inklings**

 **Game/Series:** _Splatoon_

 **Series Symbol:** Inklings' squid form

 **Character Weight** (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit): 24 (equals: Luigi, Diddy Kong, Sheik, Toon Link, Pit, Robin, Fox, Greninja, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Dark Pit)

 **Battle Intro:** Transforms from squid to kid, much like the start of a match in their own game.

 **Victory Theme:** Part of the Splatoon main theme.

 **Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: The victory pose with the Splattershot from their game. Since this gesture is different between genders in Splatoon, the two genders each have their respective gesture.  
Victory Pose 2: The victory pose with the Splat Charger from their game.  
Victory Pose 3: The victory pose with the Splat Roller.

 **Palettes**

Palette 1: Orange girl Inkling

Palette 2: Blue boy Inkling

Palette 3: Cyan girl Inkling

Palette 4: Pink boy Inkling

Palette 5: Purple girl Inkling

Palette 6: Green boy Inkling

Palette 7: Yellow girl Inkling

Palette 8: Red boy Inkling

 **Moveset**

Standing attack: Fires ink shots from the Splattershot. Rapid fire, but weak with no flinch. Reflectable.  
Side Tilt: Same as the Standing attack.  
Up Tilt: An upward swipe with the Inkbrush.  
Down Tilt: A downward jab with the Inkbrush.  
Dash attack: Rushes forward with the Splat Roller out.

Neutral Air: Same as the Standing attack.  
Forward Air: A frontal Inkbrush swipe.  
Back Air: A quick, uncharged Splat Charger shot. Reflectable.  
Up Air: A rapid-fire, flinching barrage of ink shots from an Aerospray, imitating the Mii Gunner's Up Air.  
Down Air: Slams the Splat Roller downward.

Side Smash: Charges the Splat Charger, then fires. The higher the charge, the farther the range. Reflectable.  
Up Smash: Fires a Blaster round upward that explodes after a certain range or upon contact with an enemy.  
Down Smash: Blasts the ground repeatedly to ink it, then lays an Ink Mine. The mine will explode when an enemy steps on it.

Grab: Simply grabs the opponent.  
Grab attack: Smacks the opponent with the back of the Splattershot.  
Forward throw: Throws the opponent forward.  
Back throw: Throws the opponent backward and blasts it with ink shots.  
Up throw: Throws the opponent upward and blasts it with ink shots.  
Down throw: Slams the opponent into the ground and blasts it with ink shots.

Neutral Special 1 - Inkzooka: Fires a tornado of ink forward. After a bit, it stops inflicting damage and merely pushes enemies back.  
Neutral Special 2 - Ink Maelstrom: The Inkzooka fires a much bigger and powerful tornado, but it's quite slow and has less range.  
Neutral Special 3 - Suction Inkzooka: This tornado trades in power for tick damage, sucking in nearby enemies and damaging them a lot.

Side Special 1 - Splat Bomb: Tosses a Splat Bomb forward that explodes after a few seconds. Only one can be out at a time.  
Side Special 2 - Burst Bomb: Tosses water balloon-like bombs. Weaker, but since they don't stick around due to exploding on contact, they can be used more often.  
Side Special 3 - Disruptor: Tosses a different sort of bomb that debuffs enemies caught within, lowering their attack, defense, and speed. No damage.

Up Special 1 - Squid Jump: Transforms into a squid and rockets into the air. Good recovery and able to change the angle. No damage.  
Up Special 2 - Mega Squid Jump: The jump occurs faster and covers more height, but only goes straight up.  
Up Special 3 - Kraken Jump: The user becomes a Kraken before jumping, using the spin attack to damage foes and be invincible during it. It doesn't go as high, though.

Down Special 1 - Bubbler: Throws up an ink shield to absorb damage. Unlike the regular shield, you can still move and attack with it, but this shield breaks easier and vanishes after a bit.  
Down Special 2 - Reflect Bubbler: This shield reflects projectiles and pushes enemies away, but it can't actually protect you from non-projectiles. It also doesn't last as long.  
Down Special 3 - Electric Bubbler: The Bubbler is electrified, damaging enemies it contacts, but it breaks much easier in the face of attacks.

 **Final Smash - Inkstrike:** The Inkling fires a missile off-screen before a landing warning appears over them. After that, a torrent of ink blasts the field around the Inkling, inflicting heavy damage to anyone caught in the blast. The ink from this attack stays behind, and other players move slower over it.

 **Taunts**

Up Taunt: Throws up a rock-on sign to the camera. This provokes a random positive sound clip from their game.  
Side Taunt: Points their Splattershot to each side, as if covering their bases.  
Down Taunt: Changes into a squid and slowly rotates 360 degrees before returning to kid form.

 **Stage – Saltspray Rig:** A stage that moves along different parts of Saltspray Rig, much like stages like Skyloft. Terrains include in front of the giant wall (allowing the use of the elevators), the large northern square (where the crates provide platforms), the middle square (with two perches up above), and the southern square (with a middle platform from the crates).

* * *

 **Vile: Wow, this one did not take long at all. Yeah, if it's not obvious, Splatoon is freaking awesome, and I recommend it for anyone who has a Wii U. I feel like I'll be writing more fics for the Splatoon universe in the future, but hey, I don't think anyone would complain about that. XD If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! I'm not sure what my next story will be, but hopefully it'll be soon. Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
